battleofthegodsroleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Atsuko
Name: '''Atsuko (meaning "warm", "kind", "honest") Atsuko random.jpg|Atsuko has good taste in clothes ^^ Atsuko!.jpg|Atsuko making a Snowstorm Atsuko at Home.jpg|Atsuko is a neat freak, except for her room '''Race: '''Human '''Personality: '''She's quite shy, but loves meeting new people and making friends. She is very responsible and likes to think that she's smart even if she can be an idiot sometimes. Atsuko also can be a little crazy because she sometimes gets carried away with her powers. She is responsible for many deaths that should have never happened. She has a lot of trouble admitting she's wrong. She often isn't. '''A bit about Atsuko: '''She is human through and through. No yokai or magician blood whatsoever. However, she has some supernatural abilities beyond the power of even some of the most experienced mages. When she was little, she wandered outside in the middle of a snowstorm. Her parents searched for days and they still couldn't find her. Then, a few weeks later, the snowstorm stopped and they found her sitting outside in a perfect circle of grass. There wasn't a patch of snow on her. Her parents named her Atsuko a few days later. A couple of years after that, her parents were murdered. Atsuko tracked down the murderer to a lonely corner on the outskirts of town, but before she could do anthing, a young girl with brown hair appeared and slashed him to pieces with a whip. Then Atsuko heard a voice telling the girl to find more people like that. The girl nodded and promised to do just that, and then the whip burst into flames. She vanished shortly after that. Feeling sick, Atsuko fled to the forest and vowed that she would never venture into town again. Then, one day, there was a freak snowstorm. Reminded of how she had been lost in a snowstorm some years ago, Atsuko hurried back to her house, but there was a large pile of snow outside the door, jamming it shut. She furiously tried to pull the door open, but it wouldn't budge. In her frustration, she yelled curses (swears, not the spells) at the snow. She also invented several new swear words that we continue to use to this day. Moving off the topic of swear words, she threw a punch at the snowdrift. Her hand got stuck. She then yelled at the snow to go away, and it did. The entire snowstorm was sucked into her hand in one icy rush. Stunned by what had just happened, Atsuko decided to call it a day and went inside for a snooze. When she woke up, she managed to persuade herself that she had dreamed of the entire thing. She later discovered, however, that she was just kidding herself. She really could control snow. Once she found out how she did it, Atsuko trained herself to properly control the storms. After several years, she truly realised her power. Not only could she make snowstorms, but she could actually become a lone snowflake, and gained some influence over cold water and wind. At this point, there were very few who could match her immense power. '''Abilities: Snowstorm: '''Obvious. '''White Blade: '''Forms a sword from snowflakes. The sword is icy cold and can freeze people solid, but can easily be reduced to a puddle of water with the help of a matchstick. It's quite pretty. '''Clouded Fate: '''Causes a complete white-out. Can only be stopped by Atsuko herself and a certain Snow Goddess whose name begins with an "R". '''Taboo: Four of a Kind: '''This would be awesome if it wasn't copyright. She doesn't actually use this, but she worships Flandre. '''Ice Wind: '''A wind of ice. '''Cold Water: '''Water that is cold. '''Hair Flip: '''A flip of hair. It looks awesome in slow motion. '''Ha-CHA!: '''When Atsuko slaps you in the face. It hurts. '''Tidal Wave: '''She has a lot of trouble with this one. It only works if the water is really, really cold. Even then it only does mild damage. '''Nails of Ice: Atsuko is extremely skilled in the art of excruciatingly painful pinching. She practised for years on herself. She can now actually make a person faint if she pinches hard enough. Heart of Ice: '''Creates chips of ice and hurls them at the foe. They are very pointy. '''Tongue of Ice: '''She cusses you out. She can engage in rant sessions for hours, and also makes up several new words, although most of them are swears. Atsuko also has a very large vocabulary, so she is really good at making people feel like idiots. '''Eyes of Ice: '''Atsuko has a penetrating stare that can really creep people out. It is not helped in the slightest by the colour of her eyes (Blue! But... Icey blue!) '''Toes of Ice: '''Her kicks hurt alot. '''Owned by Kogata. Steal her and you will be met with Eyes of Ice. I will stare at you until you back down. Yes, this character is based on me. Category:Female Characters Category:Role playing character Category:Human Category:Non-god characters